Mobile vehicles, such as motor homes, travel trailers, vans and boats, are equipped with plumbing normally associated with water utilization devices. These devices include a shower stall, wash or sink basin and a privy or toilet bowl connected to a liquid and solid holding tank. R. F. McCollum and G. W. Ward disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,480 a travel trailer having a privy connected to a holding tank located below the floor supporting the privy. Disinfecting liquid chemicals are periodically placed in the privy bowl and flushed with water into the holding tank to control odors and gases, and to break down and degrade solids in the holding tank. The liquid chemicals are usually placed in the privy bowl after the holding tank has been drained into a storage dump. The liquid chemicals are stored in bottles and cans that must be opened and manually poured into the privy bowl or directly into the holding tank. The liquid chemicals usually include formaldehyde which has a strong, pungent, irritating odor and, when spilled, will stain the floor or carpet around the bowl. The bottles of liquid chemical are usually stored in the vehicle along with other cleaning products so that it is available for use when the holding tank is dumped. The liquid chemical delivery apparatus of the invention eliminates the need for storage of the liquid chemicals in separate, portable bottles or cans and using those bottles to manually pour liquid chemicals into the privy bowl or holding tank. The strong, pungent odor, and possible spillage of the liquid chemical is also eliminated.